battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP7
The MP7 is a German Personal Defense Weapon (PDW) made by Heckler & Koch. Its 4.6x30mm cartridge gives the weapon excellent abilities against body armor, while remaining compact enough to easily conceal. This gun was designed in response to NATO's requirement to replace the 9x19(9mm)Parabellum. The 9mm was not capable of penetrating body armor, and the 4.6x30mm solved this problem. It is essentially a scaled down assault rifle round, offering superior body armor penetration. The HK MP7 is the direct competitor to the FN P90, and uses a scaled down version of the G36 gas system. It's proprietary cartridge is also used in HK's canceled UCP, much like how the P90's 5.7mm bullet is used in the FN Five-seveN pistol. Battlefield 2 The MP7 is a Tier Two submachine gun in Battlefield 2 and the default weapon for the SAS Engineer in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. It possesses both automatic and semi-automatic firemodes, with a relatively high rate of fire at 900 rounds-per-minute. Its damage is average for the submachineguns and its spread values are, like the other submachineguns, are slightly above-average. However, it does have a fairly high magazine size at 40 rounds. BF2MP7.png|The MP7 in-game BF2MP7ADS.png|MP7's iron sights MP7 Unlock Icon.jpg|The MP7 unlock icon. BF2 MP7 Left.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 BF2 MP7 Center.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 BF2 MP7 Right.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.30 - 0.80 |spreaduz = 0.56 - 3.30 |sreadinc = 0.35 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Engineer Kit |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary Weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = |footer = }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the MP7 is a purchasable submachine gun for the Engineer kit. The MP7 excels at close ranges as it has a slightly higher rate of fire, decent deviation and low recoil. The MP7 also comes with a decent amount of starting ammunition and is on par with most SMG's in this regard. It, along with the MP5 has the fastest bullet velocity for a submachine gun at 700 meters per second, meaning users will not have to adjust for bullet drop or lead as much as other players using different weapons. For buying options, the MP7 has only two after it is unlocked at level 12: one at 45,000 and one at 1249 . BFP4FMP7.png|The MP7 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FMP7Sights.png|The MP7's ironsights mp7 veteran.png|MP7 veteran's variant mp7 elite.png|MP7 elite's variant Battlefield 3 The MP7 is featured in Battlefield 3 as a PDW. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the MP7 appears alongside the M40A5 in Night Shift. It is equipped with a Holographic Sight, a Suppressor and the Extended Magazines attachment. It is used by Kaffarov's guards in the Kaffarov mission. It can also be found in The Great Destroyer with Extended Magazines, IRNV scope, Laser Pointer, and a Flash Suppressor. Co-Op In Co-Op, it is the starting primary weapon for both players in Hit and Run. It can also be found on some enemies in the same mission. Multiplayer It is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 34,000 points in Co-op is reached. Formerly (before the R3 patch) 189,000 points needed to be achieved in Co-Op. It is the third co-op weapon to be unlocked. The MP7 has a high rate of fire, being the fastest fully-automatic primary weapon apart from the FAMAS. The damage is low, meaning even a few missed shots might let the target survive. This, coupled with the small magazine size, means that aiming down the sights is very important, even at close range. Unless the optional extended magazine attachment is equipped, which doubles the magazine's ammo capacity and changes the weapons reload animation, the gun is not suitable for taking on multiple targets, unless they are standing in very close proximity or one behind the other. The MP7 also suffers from the most significant and most noticeable horizontal recoil in the game. Coupled with its extremely high rate of fire, the MP7 accuracy at range deteriorates rapidly, and even at medium ranges where horizontal recoil usually isn't a vital factor. However, like other PDWs, the MP7 has very accurate hip fire accuracy. Paired with the Laser Sight and Extended Magazine, the MP7 becomes a very mobile and accurate weapon. battlefield-3-mp7-1-620x348.jpg|The MP7 in gameplay. battlefield-3-mp7-4-620x348.jpg|The MP7's iron sights. mp7.jpg|A 3D render of the MP7. Battlefield 3 MP7 Rest2.png|'MP7'. Battlefield 3 MP7 Iron Sight2.png|Iron sight. BF3 MP7 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the MP7 Battlefield 4 The MP7 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 4: China Rising expansion. It is unlocked upon the completion of the Make A Dent assignment. MP7 First Person BF4.png|The MP7 in First Person. MP7 Iron Sights BF4.png|The Iron sights of the MP7. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the MP7 Proficiency Dog tag shows the weapon with its front-grip folded, stock folded and the standard 20 round magazine. *During the Battlefield 3 Alpha, it was called "MP-7", the hyphen was removed in the final version. *Also in the Battlefield 3 Alpha, the MP7 was unlocked at Rank 1. *In Battlefield 3, the MP7's pickup/Battlelog icon shows it with an 40 round extended magazine. *On the Battlelog render, the text on the grip reads "HK MP7A1". *The attachments it is modified with in The Great Destroyer (Flash Suppressor, Laser sight, IRNV scope, extended magazine) cannot be combined together in multiplayer. Most notable is the flash suppressor, which cannot be equipped in multiplayer at all. References External links *MP7 on Wikipedia *MP7 on Modern Firearms de:MP7 Category:China Rising Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4